Jasper's Lucky Belle
by purple fangs
Summary: Little Bella Whitlock goes through the loss of her father and finds herself getting into trouble with a vampire who claims her father is alive. When Bella finds a coven of animal drinking vamps, her existence is guna become a whole lot better.
1. His little belle

It's sunny outside today, just like every other day. Daddy said he would play with me in the back yard if I was good. It's breakfast time and I can hear mama calling. I rush down the stairs careful not to fall just like daddy always says I do.

I'm 4 years old and my name is Isabella Whitlock.

"Good morning daddy, are you ready to play yet?"  
"Hey darlin, I sure am, but maybe later after you have eaten." He picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"Jasper, I wish you wouldn't do that she is old enough to sit on a seat on her own" Mama said.

"No mama, daddy is my seat, he is more comfortable." Daddy laughed and mama sat the plate of food in front of me. Yummy, pancakes my favourites.

"Is it later yet daddy?" I turned around on his lap and asked.

"Oh sweets, that face.. I can't say no to that, come on darlin let's get you ready to go outside."

Mama took me upstairs and put me in a yucky dress that was stupid and now I can't run around with daddy. I pouted until she changed me into an old comfy dress that I could get dirty in.

"Yeyyyy, I'm ready come on let's go!" I pulled my dad's hand and we spent the day outside in the sun, playing catch and tag. He kept on catching me and spinning me around off the ground I loved it.

We had to go in and get ready for dinner and I was sad but daddy said we can play again tomorrow if the sun was out. Which is a silly thing to say because we are in Texas and its always sunny. Silly daddy.

............Two months later..............

Mama and daddy are shouting about something today and when I went down stairs they was quiet all the time. I whispered to daddy.

"Why are we being quiet for, is it a game?" he smiled at me a little and mama started to cry and left the room.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have talk did we lose?" I said with wide eyes. I hope I don't get told off.

"Oh bunny, it wasn't a game mummy Is just upset with daddy, you're not in trouble." He stroked my hair to calm me down.

"Oh ok, well why is she upset at you for?" I asked.

"Well you know all about the war Bella, don't you?"

"Oh yeah course I do! Confederates rule!!" He laughed at me and I smiled for making him happy.

"Well sugar, daddy's gunna go help the other men fight." He held me tighter as I gasped.

"Are you gunna get a big shiny medal like Mr. Stuart next door?"

"Well...I might if I'm a good fighter" he said.

"Well if you go, when will you get back? Will you have only one leg like Mr. Stuart as well?"

He laughed a little,

"I don't think so Hun, but I should be back in a few years and I might come visit sometimes."

"Well that's a long time daddy I'm going to miss you a lot, and when you get back I will be six!"

"I know it is Bells, I will miss you too. You are gunna have to look after your mama for me, coz she's sad."

I nodded my head quickly.

"Yeah I can look after her and I will be really good and sit in my own chair and everything" I smiled and daddy laughed.

"Are you sure you gunna be able to sit in one of those hard wooden chairs until I get back?" his eyebrows raise.

"Yeah I can do it but you have to come back, I'm a big girl."

He smiled and gave me a tight hug and kissed me on both my cheeks before telling me to play while he went to speak to mama.

I think he was gunna tell her I was gunna look after her. I wonder if she will play with me while daddy's gone?

A week later...x

Today is the day daddy is leaving to the war. He has a big bag that is so heavy and he looks all smart in his uniform. Mama has been crying a lot today. I told her I would be good while daddy was gone and gave me a hug.

"Bye daddy, make sure you keep both your legs and get me a gold medal" I kissed him on the cheeks and hugged him around his middle.

He bent down to my height.

"Don't worry bunny, I will be back safe and sound, promise and I will write letters to you and mama can help you write back ok sweet cheeks?" He kissed my cheeks again and I laughed.

"Yep, I'm gunna learn to write good while your away so I can write them by myself. I love you daddy."

He said goodbye to my mama and we watched him walk down the road until he was out of sight.

6Months later...x

I have gotten two letters from my dad since he left, and I have got my writing good enough to write back on my own. He has been doing well in the war, and become a major, he said that's good and that he might have a medal for me soon. I was excited about that.

I have been very bored since he left. Mama don't play with me very much, she said she's busy all the time. So now I'm just gunna have to be patient and wait for daddy to come home.

1year later...x

I'm six now, and daddy still writes. He said my writing is getting very good and he says he think they might be finishing the war off soon, I hope so. Mama is boring.

She make me wear big pink dresses all the time and tells me my manners whenever we go out or I'm eating and sitting wrong.

I miss daddy.

4 Months later..

It's been two years since daddy left, he should be coming home soon. He sent me a medal a few months ago, I love it and wear it all the time. It's all shiny and gold and I am gunna keep it safe till he comes back .

The next day someone rode up on a horse in a uniform like daddy's, he got off and came to knock on our door. I ran down, excited in case he had a letter for me.

Mama grabbed my arm before I opened it and moved me behind her. She then slowly opened the door and gasped. I peaked round her dress to see a man looking all sad and I didn't understand.

I decided to speak.

"Did my daddy lose his leg?" The soldier at the door smiled softly at me before shaking his head no. He then handed my mama a letter and said he was really sorry. Mama shut the door and took me to the sitting room and sat me on her lap, hugging me close as her hands shook trying to open the letter.

I read it over her arms, and was confused.

"If daddy is missing does that mean he is coming home mama?" She didn't answer but shook with tears as she continued to stare at the paper.

"Mama! What does it mean, where is daddy? Is he okay?" I started to panic and tears started to fall down my cheeks. My mama looked at me wiped my cheeks before telling me the worst news of my life.

"No sugar, daddy's not coming home, they can't find him, they think he was killed baby, he's not coming home." She cried and so did I. I cried all day and night with my mama, and we fell asleep together with tears still falling down our cheeks.

I'm eighteen now and have never forgotten that day. I dream about it and wake up crying. I miss my dad so much. My mama wants me to find a man soon to marry but I don't wanna marry no one, I want my dad to be there to scare them away. My mama is always annoyed at my stubbornness to find a suitor.

She is getting sick you see and she is worried about what will happen to me if she dies. I told her she was being silly, she wasn't gunna die, I needed her.

She's scared for me to be alone and so am I.

She is getting worse every day now and the doctors don't know what is wrong with her. I don't want her to die too, I will have no one. No one but me. So I've made plans to leave to a bigger city, when she finally passes I'm ready to go. I have packed my most important belonging in one bag.

I've got my dad's medal and the necklace my mother gave me for my sixteenth birthday. It's a heart shape locket with a picture of my dad and her in it and I wear it around my neck always. I have got a few dresses and shoes and one hat. I took some money from my dad's safe and have some of my mother's jewellery she has given to me over the years. I just have to wait now, and it's driving me crazy.

"Mama, are you ok?" I whispered into her room.

"Yeah baby I'm fine" She replies in a raspy voice, no she was not ok.

I went over to her bedside and sat next to her, tears silently falling down both of our cheeks.

"Mama you can't leave me, I'm scared and I miss dad" I sobbed into her chest.

"Oh sugar you gunna be fine, I swear with your stubbornness no one will mess with you, you have got you pa's personality for sure, everyone likes you, I love you so much my belle."

"I love you too ma, I hope your right."

She passed that night while I was asleep in her arms. I cried for her and I cried for my dad, and for being alone now.

They took my mama away the next day for a burial in the grave next to my papa's empty one.

I stood and said a silent prayer for them both.

When I arrived to the big silent house that I grew up in, I stared up at its grand structure.

This was the house my pa had grown up in, I would keep this house for when I had a family to live in it with. For now though I was going travelling to the big city, I had only been twice in my life, once was for my fourth birthday with both my Ma and Pa, the next was with some immature boy trying to impress me.

It took me a couple of hours to arrange my horse to ride into the city with. When I was three my dad got way over excited and bought me a horse, I still remember my ma's face, not too impressed I wasn't allowed to ride her until I turned four, I named her after my favourite nursery rhyme.

Mary.

By the time I reached the city it was almost dark so I stopped riding and went to find somewhere to stay.

Strolling through the street I found a small looking rest stop for travellers. I secured Mary and went inside.

I saw an old, grey haired man standing behind a desk and assumed he was in charge.

"Excuse me? Have you got any spare rooms?" I asked.

"Well, hey there darlin' course we got a room for a pretty lil' thing like you" He smiled.

I stammered before answering, "Erm... yes, thank you sir."

I woke the next morning I rose at dawn and wanted to go a bit further into the city where there would be more excitement.

I had been moving with Mary for a few hours but she was getting thirsty and slowing up.

So I went over to the forest lining, and tied her to a tree, then went to find some water.

I tripped over a fallen tree as I approached a small stream, and a sharp twig dug into my hand.

"Ouch!" I hissed.

Oh great, blood. I hope I don't faint.

I washed my hand in the stream hoping to prevent infection. When I heard the bushes rustling behind me. I turned my head sharply.

Standing there was a beautifully pale brunette women, she was rather small, but I felt threatened for some reason.

"Hello dear, are you ok I hope you're not lost" She said kindly, but the smirk on her face contradicted the kind tone to her voice.

"I'm fine thank you, I should be going now though" I smiled the best I could and tried to side step her but she blocked my way.

"Oh no I don't think so, how about we have a little chat, what's a pretty little girl like you doing in the forest all by her lonesome?" her voice had turned cold and unfeeling.

"Oh I was just collecting some water for my horse, I'm Bella, Bella Whitlock." I was getting a bad feeling now and wanted to leave but I don't think that was going to happen.

"Did you just say Whitlock?" She looked honestly surprised but her eyes had a cunning mischief about them.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I questioned.

"Why no, but I know your father my sweet." She leered at me, stepping closer and inhaling, before smirking at me, "You smell almost exactly like him" What? I smell like him?

"I'm sorry my father is dead, I doubt you know him" I said sharply, I hated talking about him, it only upset me.

"Does that upset you, don't you believe me? In fact he is quite the soldier for me" her smile widened and I took a step back, something was wrong she doesn't feel right, she doesn't seem human.

Then I saw her eyes, Bright red.

"What..who are you... what do you want?" I stammered.

"I'm Maria, and I want you, it will be like a family reunion I'm sure!" Then she pounced on me.

The pain began in my neck and spread throughout my body with intense heat and speed, I tried everything I could not to scream out, but it was so hot. I couldn't not scream.

I don't know how long the heat burned in me, but it seemed to get hotter and hotter if I moved and screaming did nothing to ease the pain. It was changing though, I could feel it moving from my finger tips, but building in my chest. I let out a final scream, when the pain stopped.

Finally it was over.

Thank god.

I stayed tensed, I could hear and smell so much, it was scary.

I opened my eyes and saw everything. Whatever had happened to me, that burning, I'm different now. That's when I noticed her, Maria was still here, sitting by the stream, running her hang against the water with that smile that said she was up to something.

"What did you do to me?" Instead of stammering like I expected my voice came out in a smooth tenor, sounding like velvet. My eyes widened at this.

"I made you better, stronger. You're a vampire now like me."

I just stared at her, as she told me of rules and diet and what she expected me to do now I'm a vampire. I can't believe I'm a mythical monster. How am I supposed to survive with the guilt of killing innocent people to satisfy my thirst.

I couldn't, I won't! I set my jaw in stubbornness, "I'm not feeding from humans, I won't take a life!"

She laughed at me, and just rolled her eyes.  
"Silly girl, how else will you stop the burning in your throat it will only get worse you know, plus it's our nature to kill humans, you must!"

"NO! I won't kill!" I refused and she suddenly looked furious at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me further into the forest.

"How about we see daddy dearest in action before you decide to make any decisions!"She turned her head again and looked at me with a raised brow, "Although I'm not sure he will recognise you, you must have been just a child when he left, am I right, of course I am!" She laughed again.

Looking beyond evil in that moment than ever before, she was going to do something bad and I didn't really want to know what.

"Let go of me my father is dead, stop talking about him like he is not!"  
"Dead? Really, does he look dead to you?" She then pointed towards a group of, I would guess vampires, sitting around a fire. There was five of them sitting fidgeting in their seats as they listened to the voice of a man standing in the middle giving orders to them. From the back he looked around twenty and his clothes had tears in them, his wavy blond hair made me think of my dad, but I didn't want this man, this monster to remind me of him, to ruin the perfect memories I had.

I tried to pull away from Maria but she cackled and yanked me forward closer to the fire.

If I were still human I probably would have been hyperventilating, I felt panic seeping through every fibre of my body, and my eyes stung with tears that wouldn't fall. The more I panicked the tenser that blond man got, and the tenser he got the more I started to act on the instinct running through me that told me to run of fight and kill. I tensed down feeling threatened and a low growl built up in my throat.

The vampires around the fire sprung up and copied my movement, acting out more viciously than I was. The blond began to turn and I felt as though I was calming down, this did not feel natural to me and I felt my instincts react to an intrusion. The calm stopped flowing into me and I went back to feeling angry and frightened again.

Maria finally spoke, "Calm them Major!" She yelled.  
The other vampires looked relaxed all of a sudden and sat back down on the wooden bench.

I, however remained tense.

"Why is she still acting so wild, I said calm her!" She yelled again.  
"I can't! She won't relax, something is blocking my power!" He growled.

He spun around now to stare at me, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

I Stood rod straight and gasped. As I took a step forward Maria's hand whipped out to grab me.

I turned to her and tried to pull my arm but I couldn't concentrate because my father was standing here in front of me looking furious and beautiful. His skin had gone from his olive tanned skin to a pale white covered with scars, his eyes no longer the calming ocean blue, but burgundy red. All this didn't really bother me because he was alive, my daddy was alive.

I sobbed, and tried harder to get to him but Maria wouldn't budge, she just spun me round to look at her and laughed.  
"Believe me now my dear?" I sobbed even more, because this women turned my father into a bloodthirsty monster, she took him from us, from my mother, away from me!  
I was angry now, never in my life had I been so angered at someone that I wanted to take their life, but now I was.

I couldn't control the reaction I had, and I stopped pulling away from her and pounced forward pushing her to the ground, a furious sound came from my chest and roared out of my mouth, but before I could rip her apart I was pulled away from her after getting only one hit in.

"What are you doing get off me she must die!" I hissed.

I was locked in a hold I could not escape as Maria leaped back up from the ground looking very dishevelled and shocked, however you could see the burning anger in her eyes that almost stopped me from trying to get at her.

"You little bitch! How dare you touch me like that I should get my Jasper here to punish you for that!" She hissed.

"Your Jasper? He is not yours!" I snarled back.

"Oh, but he is my sweet, mine all mine, I made him into what he is today and you can't do a thing to stop it. Do you want your mommy, are you gunna cry?"

I couldn't handle this, my once loving father was holding me down while she beat my heart to pieces, but he was not my dad anymore he was someone else. And yes I did want my mum, and to cry but I wouldn't show any weakness in front of her!

I stopped struggling, and bowed my head,

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised I will do as you say, I can't change anything now it's too late. He isn't ever going to be the same now."

"That's right little girl, he isn't and I am so glad you realised so soon" she clapped her hand and I was released.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me away from the others.

"Now we won't be telling daddy who you are, so don't go squealing to him thinking it will change him! Got it?"

"Yes" I then walked back over to the fire and sat on the log, as Jasper lead the conversation about fighting and war.

* * *

It had been almost 70 years, since I had began fighting for Maria.

I was lonely and depressed. Any friend I made was killed in fights.

The Brightside to this, if you could call it that, was that I was strong and was a good fighter, so Maria kept me. I also had a power. I was a shield, I could stop mental powers and I could stop people from attacking me physically also. I throw up my hands and anyone charging at me goes flying back on their ass.

Another thing was that my dad, didn't hate me, in fact we were kinda friends, well not really.

He respected me due to my power and only spoke to me when I was with Peter.

Peter was like a brother to me, he always knew when I was upset or about to kill Maria and stopped me.

Some freaky power he had to just... knew stuff.

I wanted so badly to tell Jasper he was my dad, I could see him watching me at times with a sad expression on his face and when I asked he told me he was thinking of his family.

I knew he remembered me, but I look different than when he last saw me, I'm not that five year old girl anymore and although I still have the similar traits, I still looked different.

I hopped he would realise soon. I was losing hope in this life, I wanted it to end I couldn't handle the killing and the human life being taken away was too much.

Sometimes I would to something out of habit and Jasper would look at me and then at the ground with a sad smile on his face and one time he said "My daughter used to do that." When I went to question it, he threw me a look, and I stopped, he obviously didn't mean to say it and didn't want to talk about it.

Peter had met his mate a year ago and was planning on leaving with her before the one year mark.  
He didn't want to risk her getting killed. I was planning on going with him. I couldn't stay here any longer with that bitch constantly watching me, making sure I didn't spill the beans. As she put it.

It was going to be hard to leave my father here, with Maria.

I knew he wasn't happy with this life either and I was going to convinced Peter to try and get him to come.

"Peter please, we have to ask him, your friends with him aren't you?"

"Bells, why are you so adamant about him coming? I think he is too loyal to Maria to leave with us, and if we tell him we are going, he might try and stop us," He looked at me with a familiar glint in his eyes. The one that says he might just know somethin'.

"I....he... I can't say Peter, If Maria finds out she will kill me... I will tell you once we a safe and free."

He put his hand on my shoulders and squeezed, "OK, but you will be telling me! Plus Maria can't touch you with your freaky power" he laughed while I rolled my eyes and pushed him to the floor. He just continued to roll on the floor laughing like a loony.

"What is he laughin' about?" Jasper asked as he strolled up to where I was standing.

"Nothing he is being an idiot," I rolled my eyes again and turned to peter "It's not even that funny Peter, you such a weirdo!" I yelled over his manic laughter.

"You...gasp....power....gasp...so funny" oh my god, what the hell is so funny about what he said.

"Your an idiot I'm going now, you better be calm when I get back or I will so beat your ass!"

This just made him laugh even more for some reason.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked, this was... different, he never cared what I did unless it had to do with battle. I raised an eyebrow, " Well if you must know, I'm going to speak to Charlotte," I cast a look at Peter with a smirk on my face, he knew he was in trouble now but kept his face in check so jasper didn't suspect anything. Although the widening of his eyes kinda gave him away a bit, but jasper wasn't looking at him.

"Charlotte?"  
"Yeah she is one of the newborns, she and I are really close, like sisters, two peas in a pod, she would do anything for me, right Petey?" I almost laughed at his face, it was a mix between horror and worry. He knew she would kick his ass for being an Idiot, she was a tough cookie our Charlotte.

"Er... right peas... anything.. sisters" Oh dear, I wasn't not going to be able to hold in my laughter much longer, he was trying to look normal about the situation but his face to me looked constipated with his pursed lips and wide eyes, his eyebrows raised to his brow line was comical.

We just stared at each other for a while, whist Jasper frowned confused at the both of our behaviour.

I said a cheerful goodbye and ran off to find Charlotte. This will be good.

The plan was to leave tonight. I was going to be waiting at the entrance of the cave that Peter and Jasper were in, disposing of the newborns. When Charlotte went in and Peter gave the signal we were to run.

The screeching sound was deafening, each one was making me nauseated. Death to vampires because they're not strong enough, it made me sick.

It was time, Charlotte walked up to me and I reassured her we would be safe.  
"Charlotte don't worry I can stop anyone from touching us so no-one will be getting hurt I swear!" I hugged her and she went in.

I heard the commotions start as Peter panicked, and told Charlotte to run, I knew this was the sign, and they both came running out and grabbed my arms, dragging me with them, but I couldn't leave him I had to try, so I turned around.

"Bella, no come back, where are you going?" Charlotte was panicking.

"Go on ahead, I will be right there, I promise."

I ran to the cave entrance as Jasper slowly approached it.

He looked so sad, and like he had given up.

"Jasper," I whispered and his head shot up in surprise.

"I thought you ran, with Peter? You should go, it is not a good life, I won't come after to you!"

It broke my heart to see him so broken, I knew my dad was in there somewhere, it just took a while to see it.

"Come with us then, please?"  
"No I can't, you go though, I swear I won't come for you"  
"Why can't you come? Please, I don't want to leave you with her!"

"Just go quickly before Maria comes" I ran to him and hugged him with all my might. I can't believe I'm going to lose him again, but I can't stay it's to much for me, the blood and the killing I had to go.

He tensed but relaxed a bit before slowly wrapping his arms around my torso.

I broke away and smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Bye Jasper, be safe please." He gave me that look again and said "I had a daughter when I was human, you remind me of her so much, I hope she turned out to be as loving as you are Bella" He smiled and then ran back to the camp.

"She did" I whispered, before running back to Peter, wishing to cry for once in my existence.

..........

It had been five years since we left Maria, I had told Peter that jasper was my father, and he was shocked, and swore we would get him back somehow and that now I was free of Maria's watchful gaze I could finally tell him the truth.

But as the years went by I was getting so depressed with killing humans all the time, and restless at staying in the same place for so many years, I wanted to travel a bit, try and find a way live with this existence that was forced onto me.

Peter and Charlotte were sad that I was leaving, but I told them to suck it up and that I would be back in a few years. They finally cheered up and were excited for me. Telling me to keep in touch they waved me off as I ran into the forest hopefully to a better future.

Charlotte said she hoped I would find a mate on my travels but that didn't turn out well as Peter went all big brother saying I was to stay away from boys. I had laughed but the serious look on his face told me he wasn't joking.

I had been travelling for two years now and was going to try and get in touch with Peter soon.

I was in Alaska at the moment walking though a small town. I was very thirsty. I tries to prolong the feeding so I didn't have to kill, but I always gave in to the thirst, and would spend a week in depression after every hunt.

I tried to ignore the burning in my throat but as I passed an alley a scent caught in the wind whipped though me and I had could not stand to scorch in my throat any longer. So I walked slowly and reluctantly down the alley and saw a man passed out on the floor. Well at least he won't be aware of me until it is too late. I hated seeing their faces as I leapt at their necks. It made me shudder.

I bent down and inhaled, the flames reignited in my throat and I sunk my teeth into his throat relishing in the sweet taste, but felt disgusted at myself for enjoying taking someone else's life.

I was almost finished with him when I felt a presence from behind me, they were angry and annoyed.

Another thing about my shield that only Peter and Char know is that I inherited part of my father's gift. When my shield touched another I could sense their emotions and just recently discovered I could manipulate as well. I had been a bit proud of myself for being like my father but was sad about how much I missed him.

I quickly surrounded myself with my shield preventing an attack and finished my meal. If you can call it that.

I stood abruptly and turned around to face another vampire. This surprised me slightly, why would they be angry at me for feeding, unless this was their territory. Oh great I was going to have to fight and kill some more. See, I'm already going into my weekly depressed state, always negative.

"Can I help you?" I asked being careful and watching her movements. She was a blonde female.  
"Yes, I think you can, you see I would rather you no hunt on our territory, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves."  
"You own a permanent residence, how do the humans not get suspicious?" I wondered.

"My family and I do not hunt humans." She explained.

"I'm sorry, excuse me if this is rude but are you quite sane, how else do you survive exactly?" I was beginning to think she was a little mad.

She laughed slightly, "I'm not mental if you must know, but I do hunt the blood of animals to survive, and yes it is possible, if you noticed the colour of my eyes you will see I'm am being truthful." She pointed to her eyes, which for the first time I noticed were gold, not the horrid red I had been used to seeing in the eyes around me.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, I couldn't believe there was another way for us to survive, I was ecstatic.

I smiled so huge, the biggest smile I had smiled in decades and jumper in glee, "Oh my this is wonderful, please, I am Bella, would you help me change to this diet? I just can't believe there is another way."

She looked a little spooked but smiled softly at me, "Of course I will help you, would you come back with me to my home? I'm sure my family would love to meet you and hear your story. I'm Tanya by the way, Tanya Denali."


	2. A New Beginning

I followed eagerly behind Tanya, with a new bounce in my step. I never thought i would feel this happy again after i left my dad but I've obviously got lucky for once in my life.  
The blond vampire slowed down as we approached a beautiful two story cabin that fit in well with its snowy setting.  
"This is my home, follow me" she smiled.  
I entered the door slowly always weary of attacks, something i picked up from all the wars. As i tested the surrounding emotions all i felt was curiosity and a slight excitement. Strange, Covens never feel happy about intrusions, it must be to do with their diet.

I was led through a large arch into what seemed to be the living room, it was all white with one of the walls having a large window allowing the light to pass through the room.  
I saw four other vampires calmly seated on the leather sofa's.  
The only man present stood to greet me with a shocked expression on his face, i fidgeted under his gaze.

"Eliezer,please stop staring at the girl dear your making her uncomfortable" A soft kind voice said.  
"Hello sweetheart, I'm Carmen the man staring is Eliezer, welcome to our home" She moved forward to hug me and i tensed but then melted into her.  
She was like my mother, i missed this type of comfort.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Isabelle, but call me Bella please" I gave her another squeeze before letting her go, and looking around the room at the remaining strangers.

"Oh! Forgive me, this here is Kate and Irina, and of course you have met Tanya i presume?" Carmen announced.  
"Its nice to meet you, yes Tanya was telling me about your diet, its so amazing, i had no idea that it was possible!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes Bella wants us to teach her adjust to the vegetarian life" She laughed.  
"Of course my dear we are always happy to help if it means less vampires feeding on humans, we value their life as much as any!" Carmen answered.  
Finally, Eliezer became unfrozen and asked me "I'm sorry for staring, but my power is to see others powers and i must say that yours is extraordinary!"  
If i could have blushed i would have, "Thanks, yes i have two powers, I'm a shield and i can sense and manipulate emotions."

"Well, they are great Bella really, how about we show you were you will be staying while your here?" Tanya asked.  
I followed her up the stairs, and she opened a door leading to my room, telling me that i can have a shower if i wanted and she would find me some clothes until we went shopping for more.  
I tried to refuse her buying me anything but damn she was stubborn, i thought i was bad, but i suppose i could use some new clothes, i will stand out in the ones i have, there a bit outdated. I laughed and agreed to a shopping trip when my control was better, but meanwhile she would go and get me anything in needed.

As i stood in my room, gazing out of the window at the winter wonderland, i thought i couldn't get any happier and hoped to have a family once again with this coven, i smiled then, a proper smile.  
I was looking forward to the days ahead.

... 6 Months later.

I had been on the animal diet for six months now, my eyes have now lost all of that ghastly red colour and have turned gold, when i first saw it i cried, it was such a relief.  
I have been really struggling with the diet, my control is not the best but Carmen told me it was to be expected considering how long i had been feeding from humans.  
When i first fed on an animal, i gagged from the bitter taste, and Tanya had laughed her head of at my grimace, i really wasn't expecting it, i thanked her for the warning which of course made her giggle more.

I was happy. Tanya and i were very close, although Carmen had that mothering nature, she and Eliezer were away alot, they owned a Villa in Spain and liked to get away.  
So Tanya had become an important person in my life, she was my mother figure really. I told her once that she was like a mother to me, the way she always helped me with things and hugged me when i was upset.  
She had cried, and thanked me. I could understand as we vampires couldn't have children, i guessed she was happy that she could use her mothering instinct on someone.

Although i wouldn't say the instinct was around all the time, she was constantly talking about sex with her sisters, and they went out to seduce men regularly.  
I doubt she would let me join her though, it was not an encouraged behaviour, but i picked up alot of her seduction traits, and learnt more about sex than i had in all my years as a vampire.  
She loved that i was a Virgin at my age, and constantly spoke of this other vampire guy who also was a virgin, Edward Cullen.

Ah the Cullens, a constant topic in this family, i had yet to meet them, but couldn't wait to do so. They were like family to the Denali's and sounded lovely.  
I was still trying to get hold of Peter, but they must have moved because i couldn't find him yet.  
Overall i would have to say that so far my life as a vegetarian has been worth it all.

... 30 years later.

I ended up staying with the Denali's longer than expected, and when i bought up the idea of moving on they begged me not to go and i became an official member of their coven and family.  
I even took on their last name. I went by Bella Denali now, and i loved that i had such loving sisters and parents in my life now.

When i finally got hold i Peter, he was really happy that i was not depressed any longer, he had scoffed at the vegetarian diet but what can i say that just Peter.  
I saw him a few years ago, and he told me that he had not heard of Maria and her army for a while, but told me that Jasper had finally left her.  
I tried to find him and got mad at Peter for not telling me that my dad had been with him for years, i could have had him back.  
Peter had said that Jasper was really depressed and left just as i had, he had not heard from him in a while. I was planning to go and look for him, but Peter had a 'feeling' that i should not go yet, stupid all knowing bastard!

I was getting impatient now and Peter rang me the other day begging me to wait, that he sensed my meeting with him would not go well.  
I waited a while longer but enough is enough im leaving to search for my father even it kills me!

"Tanya? I am going on an extended hunting trip ok i will call you in two days so you don't worry because i know you will!" I laughed.  
"Bells, how about i go with you sweet heart, i hate it when you go away for these hunting trips.?"  
"Don't worry Mum!" I laughed, as Tanya's eyes sparkled from my comment, she loved it when i called her mum.  
"Ok, well if you don't call me i will come a search for you do you understand, and i will so punish your ass!" She said.  
"Fine, and mum you no i will call, i always call, i promise." I hugged her.  
"Your right, you always call, ok see you soon lovely!" She skipped off down towards the kitchen as i left out the front door, running towards the forest.

I never told my family much about my past, they knew about Maria but not that jasper was my dad, i never led, i just left that part out.  
I figured i had a couple of weeks to look for my dad before Tanya got suspicious of my time away. I hope i find him soon.

It had been a couple of days since i left, i was in a small town called Forks,the animal life was quite good so i decided to hunt.

As i sniffed the air, i could a very sweet scent, sweeter then what i had been feeding from for a long time, i knew it was a human scent, but it was too late my instincts were in control now.  
I traveled fast and silent through the forest and came across an injured man, he must have been hiking. My mind was yelling at me to stop, i hadn't slipped up for almost ten years now, i knew after i was done hunting i would feel so guilty but i couldn't get over the smell of his blood on my tongue, i needed it,  
I pounced forward an latched my teeth onto his neck. I moaned from the instant relief i got, and the pleasure that rocked through me as i savoured the sweetness on my tongue, its been too long, the taste was almost overwhelming.  
The man that was previously struggleling had stopped all movements and as i sucked the last of his blood from his body my mind was becoming more controlled as the red film left my eyes and i was back to myself.  
I leapt back from the body in disgust at my lack of control, Tanya will be so disappointed, the last time i slipped, i couldn't get over the emotions i felt from her, i cant believe i did it again, im such a failure.

So i crawled behind a tree and huddled on the ground, i cant go back now, i cant!  
I just stared into nothingness, i don't know how long i was sitting there, i could feel myself getting weak from thirst but i didn't care. Im a monster.

Im not sure how long it had been, my phone has been vibrating for ages, but i ignored it. It had passed from day to night, night to day, but i felt nothing but failure and disgust. It rained and it even snowed but i just sat still staring.  
It was probably around noon when i heard it, it was sunny today but my skin was dull from lack of blood, i was so thirsty, weak just like me control.  
The noise sounded like someone running, they were approaching quick, yet i could not find the energy to move, my shield came up to protect me but wavered slightly, it wouldn't hold them back long.  
Finally two figure stopped in my line of sight, i stayed still but kept up and constant growling to warn them away.  
Males they where, and they just stared but the larger of the two came forward to grab me at the last second, my shield held as he bounced off it, but it was shrinking from my weak state.  
I will probably die today and i couldn't find it in me to care.


	3. The meeting

They circled me trying to find a weak spot in my shield im guessing. They had been shocked when they had been unable to get ahold of me and looked worried.  
they were speaking to each other as though i wasn't there and it was starting to piss me off.  
"She's dangerous, too thirsty to leave her hear she might lose control and kill the whole town!" The larger one exclaimed.  
"Lets just bring her back to the house and see what everyone else think, im sure she needs help look at her she looks distraught" The smaller blond one said.  
They eyes gazed at me in pity and that was enough for me, i stood slowly growling and went to run to the left but was grabbed quickly. I was too slow.

They dragged me through the forest and i had to think fast, i needed to get free.  
Then i stopped my panicked thoughts and looked at the two males, and finally saw their eyes. Gold. I would be a safe.  
I hoped that there compassion that led them to the vegetarian diet would stop them from harming me. The fog that had been over my mind had lifted and i had no idea how long i had been missing Tanya was probably worried sick.  
Maybe this coven would let me use a phone. Who knows what they had planned.

A while later we had exited the forest and were standing at the back of a beautiful white mansion, it had large windows just like my house in Denali.  
We went through the back door, and i heard atleast three other voices coming from around the house.  
How big was this coven exactly i was starting to worry. The big one shouted for everyones attention and suddenly the room was filled with five golden eyes vampires.

The blond male that had found me decided now was a good time to introduce everyone,  
"Hello im Carlisle what's your name?" "Im Bella" I smiled slightly i think i knew who this coven was.  
"This is Esme my wife, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and Edward." They all nodded their head and smiled at me when their names were called.  
"We have two more in our coven but they are out at the moment, could you tell us what you were doing alone in the forest?"  
I nodded my head whilst trying to remove my eyes from Edward, he was beautiful, no words could describe him. His hair was the most unusual colour i had ever seen, i would have to describe it as bronze i suppose.  
His eyes although the same gold as everyone else held a hidden depth and glistened, and beneath all that i could see sadness and loneliness, he must not have a mate. I was shocked when i felt happy about this.  
He was smiling kindly at me but i could sense his frustration, at what i couldn't figure out.  
"Yea erm.. i was away hunting and slipped up, i ruined everything i couldnt go back to my coven they would be too disappointed.." I was babbling and i could tell that some were confused.

Although Edward, who was still staring by the way, moved forward, i took a step back in caution, but i could sense his understanding.  
"Its ok we wont hurt you, i think i understand what happened to you." He took my hands and turned towards the others.  
Rosalie huffed, "Well good atleast one of us understands, care to explain?"  
"Well, i think she was vegetarian like us, am i right Bella?" He turned to me and asked softly.  
"Yes, i had eyes like yours but i was hunting and i couldn't help myself, my instincts had taken over it was too late." I was started to get upset now.  
"What were your covens name Bella? im sure they would understand your slip up it could have happened to anyone im sure." Carlisle asked.  
"Its Denali, my last name, i joined their coven about 30 years ago. Thats why my control is so weak."  
"Oh we know them, were the Cullens, have you hear of us dear?" The kind voice of Esme asked.  
"Yes i have they talk about you all the time actually" I smiled.  
"Well we will ring them to tell them were you are, im sure their worried." Esme and Carlisle left upstairs to make the call im guessing.

It was silent now, and Edward was still staring, Rosalie looked slightly hostile, she didn't trust me i think.  
"Erm.. do you think i could go hunting its been a while and im very weak."  
"Yes but we have some stored blood here you could use if you wish" Edward asked.  
I nodded and he left quickly only to bring back a bag full of blood, i took it from him eagerly and ripped it open.  
The smell hit the air and i hissed, it was strong and bitter but it would do.  
I drank from it and started to relax feeling some of my energy come back to me and my shield was back to full strength thank god, you can never be too carful.  
"Thank you, i think that will do until i can hunt next."  
"Would you like to sit down, maybe tell us a bit about yourself?" Edward gestured to the couch.

I took a seat on the one furthest from the others, in the corner.  
"Thanks what did you want to know?"  
Rosalie sat up a bit straighter and opened her mouth to ask me something when Edward hissed and whipped his head over to her. His eyes darkened slightly with anger and i could feel the negative energy pulse through me, his emotion was very strong and i struggled to keep in control of it, i pushed out some calm towards them.  
You could literally see them relax, but then tense up again looking around and out the windows in confusion.  
"What the hell! Are Jaz and Ali back?" Emmett said.  
"I don't hear them" Edward frowned, i was confused why would they think the other coven members were back?

Edward turned back to me then and examined me from head to toe.  
He looked upset about something.  
"Bella, please don't be upset about this its just how did you get all those scars, were you in some fights?"  
"Obviously she was Edward they look exactly the same as the ones on Ja.." She stopped and turned towards the stairs.  
"Bella I just spoke to Tanya she was extremely worried i think you should speak to her she is quite angry though" Carlisle said he looked wide eyes, oh crap she must be really angry.

He handed me the phone in his out stretched hand. I could hear Tanya still yelling and winced.  
"Hello mum" I thought it would soften her up a bit but no hope there i guess.  
"Don't you Mum me sweetheart you have been gone for nearly a month! A month! Where the hell have you been Isabelle? The sisters and I have been so worried we thought something had happened to you!"  
"Im sorry Tanya its just.." I stopped and gestured outside so i could get some privacy, they nodded and i ran to a distance were they couldn't hear me.  
"I slipped up again, im sorry i was so upset, you know how i get when i drink human blood i was so depressed, its been almost ten years i was so disappointed in myself and i knew you would be too, Im sorry, i will understand if you no longer want me back" i sobbed.  
"Oh darling, don't say that of course i want you back, its just a little slip up sweety, i would have been upset but only because i knew you would be aswell, i hate it when you get sad. I will come an get you ok, do you need anything?"  
"Ok then, yes can you please bring me some clothes, mine are a state, im sorry Tanya i missed you please come soon i want to come home."  
After i finished talking to Tanya i turned to go back into the house, i could sense another two people now, the other coven members must have returned. 


	4. The Truth

As i approached the house i could feel slight anger and jealousy which confused me. They i smelt it, i knew that scent anyway.  
I dashed forward through the back door handed the phone to the nearest person and with the biggest smile on my face and rushed towards him.  
He was smiling aswell either from my emotion or from seeing me again, i didn't care.

I leapt at him and he engulfed me into a hug.  
"Jasper" I sighed, "I've missed you" "Really darlin' after the way i was before, that's hard to believe" He laughed but i could sense his curiosity.  
"I never cared about your behaviour i always knew your heart. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him again.  
"Well then im glad, coz i missed you too." He smiled and hugged me again before kissing my cheek.  
That's when i felt the jealousy again and frowned as did Jasper, my dad, i can't believe he is here finally, and Peter said this meeting wouldn't go well, what the hell did he know.  
Well apart from everything.

Jasper and I parted and looked across the room at the curious and shocked vampires, Edward look pained slightly, and i could feel some jealousy in him. I almost smiled, i think he likes me.  
Then the anger was coming from this pixie like thing in front of me, she was glaring somthin awful, what the hell?

"Jasper honey, who is this slut and why the hell are you all over eachother, got something to tell you wife?" she was almost shaking in anger, i had to step away from her, the emotion was painful.  
I took a look at Jasper and saw his painful wince, and glared at this Pixie, doesn't she know how the emotions affected him!  
I surrounded us in my shield to block off his power, although mine still worked and she was no happy.  
Jasper looked down at me, in confusion, and i just shrugged. "Its not what its seems darlin' i just no Bella here from my time with Maria, ain't that right Hun?" He looked at me in question.

"Oh yes, no need to get all angry all that negative emotion is not good for Jasper here" i patted his chest as i tried to smile but i really couldn't get around the comment she made. His wife, he re-married after mama.  
Did he really not care about us, i wonder if he ever went back to look for us, to see what happened after he 'died'.  
"I need to speak to you jasper, alone, its really important."

"Ok darlin' follow me." He tugged my hand, and as we were about half way across the back garden we stopped they wouldn't hear is from hear but could still see us, i was a bit uncomfortable about that.  
"Well Bella, were alone, what's the matter?" He urged.

I was so nervous, i could feel my self shaking if that's even possible for a vampire.

"I...You...you had a daughter when you were human."

"Yes, i did her name was Isabelle Whitlock, beautiful, my lil angel she was, why do you bring her up Bella."  
"Well, how old was she when you were turned?"

He looked confused but answered anyway, "she would have been about six i think." He looked down to the ground.  
"Well as you know Maria found me in the Forest one day and changed me, but you don't know why."

"Yea i do Bella she could sense you would be powerful and she was right." He smiled.

"You don't get it, im from Texas, i was eighteen when my mama died, and i was headin' into the city for a while to try an' get over the grief, ya see ma dad, he died in the war too, i was six."  
He looked at me then.  
"I was on my horse, her name was Mary," I heard him gasp, " it was getting dark, and she was getting thirsty so i took off into the forest to find a river or somethin'. When i found the river and was collectin' the water, Maria was guna kill me i could see it as she gracefully moved towards me. I wasn't's scared at first, why would i be she was jus' a women, it wasn't until i saw her eyes, that i knew. She asked me my name, and i told her it was Isabelle Whitlock."  



	5. He Believes me!

There was nothing but silence in the air, as he stepped back in shock. He shook his head in disbelief.

"How..How do you know that name! Nobody knows that name!" He demanded.

I sighed, "I know it because that's ma name, my fathers name was Jasper Whitlock and he went missing in battle, he had died, but i think we both know what really happened don't we DAD!"

He still shook his head in denial, "I'm sorry, i don't know who put you up to this Bella but i don't..." I interrupted him in despair.

"I cant believe you don't believe me, I've waited so long for this, look at me daddy, I'm still your lil belle, how can you ignore how much i look like mama now?"

He stared at me blankly.

"Remember when you joined the army and you and mama were arguing all the time, and i sat on your knee and told you that you could only go if you bought me back a medal and didn't lose your leg like Mr. Stuart. You promised me you would come back and you didn't! I waited for years hoping but you never came daddy, and i missed you so much!"

With that i lost all my composure from all the years without him, and sunk to the floor sobbing for all that i had lost and suffered, while my estranged father stood and watched.

I felt a hesitant hand on my shoulder then, i looked up and stared into my fathers eyes, i think if he could cry he would.  
"Bella, My bella?" I sobbed and leapt into his arms.

"Daddy please say you believe me, i have missed you!" My voice quivered.

He took my face into his hands and stared. I could see many emotions pass through his eyes before they glinted with happiness.  
"It is you darlin', oh my angel I'm so sorry for everything, why did didn't you tell me before this?"

I laughed through my tears, he trusted me, "I couldn't, Maria forbid me to, she threatened everyone i loved, watched me like a hawk, I'm lucky i got away when i did!"

He growled then and i could feel his anger pulse against my shield. "Maria did this to you, cursed you to this, I'm sorry baby you should have had a happy human life, and had babies with your beautiful eyes."

He looked down then and gripped me tighter in his arms. I sent him some calm and happiness and he looked up shocked and confused, "Its ok daddy your the only man i would ever love anyway i don't need anyone else."

Again i sent him my love and content. " Was that you? Your an empath?" he asked, i felt his pride in that and smiled widely.

"Yep, i can manipulate emotions and i have a physical and mental shield aswell. That's why your power wont work on me!"

We sat there then for a while just taking everything in.

"What happened when i left?" Dad asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get me wrong daddy, i loved mama, but without you there to reel her in she was always making me act like a lady, and trying to find me suitors. I think she missed you and needed somthin' to focus on."

"Im sorry i broke my promise darling' but i have the rest of forever to make it up to you" He kissed my cheek then and pulled us both to our feet.

"Lets get back hmm... I'm sure everyone is worrying about us, and my Alice will be gettin' annoyed, i take it she cant see past you shield?" He raised his eyebrows at my scrunched up face.

I really didn't like that Alice, stupid pixie hoggin' my daddy all these years. I suppose i should make the effort though. I felt rather smug that she couldn't see me.  
"Yes she can't see me" I smirked.

"Now hun' you be nice to her she is really a good women you will like her" He stared me down and my smirk dropped into a frown.

"She ain't my mama! I don't like her, your mine not hers" I pouted at him and his eyes softened.

"Don't worry Darlin' she wont take me away, i will spend extra time with you for a while, we need to catch up, i wont be letting you out of my sight ever again." He gripped me shoulders as we approached the house.

I skipped along with him holding his hand and he laughed, i hadn't heard his laugh for centuries, i couldn't believe how happy i was.

We stopped by the glass doors and he took hold of me and pulled me close to whisper in my ear, " Your my lil belle darlin' an I've never stopped lovin' you, never doubt that" As he pulled away he kissed both my cheeks and held my hand to his heart.

"I Love you too" I smiled, and hugged him back.

That was when i heard a massive screech, and suddenly i wasn't in my father's arms anymore but splayed across the grass, amongst a load of broken glass.

I frowned in confusion for a second, when i felt a huge rift in my shield. It must have come up to protect me from the surprise attack.

I jumped quickly to my feet and got into my defensive crouch, just as i did this i saw Peter and Charlotte run into through the trees and take up positions behind me growling, and then Tanya came charging forward aswell.

Jeeze these vamps sure knew how to make an' entrance.

Turns out that lil' miss Pixie is a bit jealous, don't know why, not like i was kissin' on her man, eww that would be gross!

"What the hell lil' pixie, calm yourself, before i do!" I hissed.

"Why should I? Your all over my Jasper, he's mine, you need to leave!" she took another step forward.

Thats it she needs a lil' lesson in Belle Whitlock, lesson number one, never stake claim on her daddy!

"You just said the wrong thing there hunny" I growled.

I had her pinned in less than a second, sending her heaps of fear aswell.

She struggled a while before the fear took over, then she started to whimper.

"Stop trying to attack me women, you cant win! I'm just like my daddy in that way." I spat in her face.

"Darlin' that's enough of that please, she has misunderstood" Jasper demanded, damn he still has the Major's voice, you can never say no!

"I wasn't guna hurt her daddy, just roughen her up a bit, maybe rip off an arm or two" I said still staring into Alice's eyes. I felt her fear increase and i smirked at her wide eyes.

Then i felt somethin' i wasn't expectin,' Lust and it was cumin' from outside my shield so it wasn't Alice, so i looked up in search of the emotion to see my dad glaring at that lil' Cutie Edward.

Bless, he liked a women in charge, i smirked towards him and winked, his eyes widened and i felt another wave of lust hit me, then daddy growled and he turned away.

I laughed before leaping up to hug Pete,Char and Tanya.

"Howdy guys nice of you to Join us!" I grinned.

"Well we needed to make an entrance Bells, plus i missed you" Peter smiled.

"I missed you aswell, and you were just in time for all the drama too!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry Bella, but earlier did you just call Jasper your daddy?" Carlisle asked.

With that every single vampire turned towards me in question. I guess its story time again.


	6. The story of my life

Bella sat next to her dad, holding tightly onto his hand as though he would disappear into thin air. She took a deep breath and prepared to tell the Cullen's the story of her life.

"Well…you must know of dad's story in the southern wars?"

They all stared wide eyed, nodding. Esme being the loving person she is prays that this poor girl's story is not as horrific as her Jaspers.

"Erm…it's pretty similar to his I suppose. After my mama passed, I decided to travel into the city for a while, just to get away from the memories. I had stopped along the way to get some water for my horse and I."

Jasper smiles in remembrance along with Edward, who sees them in his thoughts. A cute, button nosed toddler squealing in delight as Jasper showed her a beautiful horse.

"Papa had gotten me her, she was one of the last things I had from him before he left for war."

Bella sighs sadly, and Jasper looks down at with sympathy and understanding.

"Anyway, I was getting water from a creek by the side of the woods, when the most beautiful women stepped out from the trees. She asked what I was doing, 'a pretty young thing like me alone', I explained I was traveling, she asked my name and of course I was taught my manners and replied with Belle Whitlock, well her face changed so face I doubted for a second she ever smiled at me in the first place. She told me my father was alive, and obviously I was not convinced at all. She managed to get me to follow her and before I knew it she was flying toward me, next thing I know I'm in agony, burning. It took nearly four days before I woke as a vampire. She took me to see my so called living father and my heart shattered to see him there but not himself."

Jasper groans, remembering their meeting, he should have recognised his own daughter, he hated that he never realised. He always felt a certain connection with her.

Edward was silently staring in wonder at the beautiful new vampire in their living room. Jasper sensed his feeling and warned him off in his thoughts.

'_Stay away from my lil' girl Edward, stop with whatever it is your thinkin_' _or ill happily rip you dick off, comprende?'_

While this silent conversation went on Bella was still telling her story, but stopped when she saw Edward's scared wide eyes staring into the glaring daggers of her fathers.

"Guys…What's going on with dad?"

Carlisle sighs but explains, "Edward, Alice and your father all possess a unique talent, much like your own, Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future" Bella's eyes widen, realising that her father is probably giving Edward a lashing for his earlier outburst of lust, without thinking she through her shield up around him, only to gasp in shock at what happened next…

Edward flinching at Jaspers thoughts suddenly snaps his head toward Belle's when the yelling disappears. His body felt alive! He felt on fire from top to toe and everything in him was screaming out to grasp Bella's body into his arms and make her his. He had never felt like this in his whole life.

Bella had never felt this way before; she barely had enough control in her body to keep herself from leaping into Edwards arms.

'What is this?' she thought to herself, not even paying attention to the scene unfolding in the room. Edward also oblivious to anything but Bella gets another shock when his shoved sideways and face plants to the ground.

Emmett erupts into his typical booming laughter before a glare from Rose shuts him up.

"What the hell!" he exclaims, jumping to his feet and looking for the perpetrator.

"Sorry, I was trying to get your attention" Jazz says innocently, Bella glares knowingly and scoffs. Hardly innocent!

"Sorry darlin', please continue with your story" he apologises, recognising the glare passed down to his daughter from her mother, he knew when to back down when he saw that face!

"Right then" She takes another glance at Edward and they share a shy smile before Jasper's grumbling mumbles interrupt them again.

"Where was I again… oh yes, so you know jaspers story, I won't bore you with the details, but after I left with Pete and Char, I felt terrible about leaving dad and insisted Peter go back for him, I was away on a trip when I got a message that you had finally left Maria's evil clutches.

I was so happy, I could finally tell you the truth, but I had to wait, Peter kept me busy, said it wasn't time, you know him, stupid know it all!

When I finally went on the search to find him, I didn't know where to start; I was losing hope fast, and getting depressed from all the killing. I was so weak and thirsty from trying to minimise feeding I couldn't stop myself when I attacked in Denali on night. The scent just caught me and I lost it. That was where I met Tanya. I was ecstatic when I found out about the vegetarian life style, they helped me and I've been with them ever since."

She smiled over at Tanya with love and thankfulness shining in her eyes, without her she would still feel like the monster Maria made her into and she couldn't be more grateful.

"What were you doing all the way in Forks then, Tanya said you have been gone weeks?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I was looking for dad, I got careless, confident in my ability to abstain from human blood, I hadn't fed in a while, I slipped up as you can see, and I felt ashamed and depressed, I'm sure dad can understand, with our power over emotions it is hard to kill, overwhelming. It sent me into shock, I was disappointed in myself. Anyway that's when you found me in the woods, I'm sorry Tanya, I understand if you don't forgive me" Bells looked down, twisting her fingers.

Jasper was once again bought back to the memories of his daughter at a young age doing the same thing when she was expecting a scolding.

Tanya rose from her seat and kneeled in front of Bella.

"Don't be ridiculous sweetheart, of course I forgive you, it was a mistake." She hugged Bella to her and stroked her hair, whispering words of reassurance into her ear.

Alice interrupts their moment by clearing her throat.

"So Belle, are you anything like Tanya, you know, all into getting human men into bed, because if so, maybe you should be leaving, we can't have you becoming a bad influence on our innocent little Eddie now can we?"

Everyone shifts uncomfortably silent, in shock. Jasper is kind of disgusted at his mate's words about his daughter, as well as Tanya feeling insulted. She holds tightly onto Bella, as she feels how tense she is and the vibration of a growl seeps through her body.

Belle was fuming. Did her dad actually marry this fucking dumbass pixie, how has she not got that she could kill her in seconds! Obviously it doesn't bother her, as she continues to insult her left right and centre. Bitch.

"Alice that was uncalled for, but yes I think maybe after that comment Bella and I will be leaving."

Jasper panics, she can't leave. He just got his baby back. He needed her with him. He goes to speak, but not before feeling an insane amount of relief coming from his Alice, and Edward is staring harshly at her.

"That's enough Alice! Go wait outside, you and I are gunna have words!"

She gasps and jumps up and flees out the back door, stewing in anger, he has never spoken to her that way, and this was all because of his stupid precious daughter!

"Belle darlin', no please don't leave, I just got you back, you can stay here with us, please baby girl, what about that promise I made you huh? How will I keep it, if you're in Alaska?"

He pulled her to him and hugged her close. He felt her hesitance and saw her looking towards where Alice had just excited.

"She will come around; please don't allow that to prevent our reconnection as a family."

Once again he felt her hesitance but could feel it waver.

"I suppose I would stay a while, if you don't mind"

Esme jumped up, "No, its fine dear, I would, I mean we would all love you to stay. I will go get your room ready for you!" She flitted away upstairs in excitement, as everyone smiled in agreement.

Bella nodded and hugged her father back.

"Well then, I will send your stuff down to you when I get back home Bella, I'm going to miss you dear." Tanya says sadly.

They both go outside to say their goodbyes.

Meanwhile… Jasper has gone out back to join his wife.

"Do you even care how you spoke to my daughter Alice? Is that a fake apology, don't lie to me!"

"Jazzy, I love you, of course I care, it is the reason i am being so ridiculously overprotective, what if she is a fake, or ends up leaving, it would break your heart and I don't want that for you. So what, I'm a little jealous. I'm sorry ok! It's always been you and me, it is going to be hard to adjust to sharing you, just give me time please, I promise to be nicer, no more mean comments, I just need time." She looks at her Jazz in desperation.

His eyes soften at her word she knew she didn't mean to be nasty. It wasn't her, but she has always been protective of him and he her. He gave her a kiss on the lips and asked that she apologise to Belle.

"Of course, I know I was out of line with that comment, come on lets got back inside"

She dragged him back, eager to say sorry and get everything back to normal.

"Right Bella, your room is on the top floor, why doesn't Edward show you around, he won't mind will you dear?" Esme asked.

He jumps from his seat, keen to speak to Belle about the electric feeling her shield made him feel.

"Nope I don't mind at all, come on Belle, this way" he placed his hand to the small of her back guiding her towards the stairs. There is was again, that feeling surrounded her body at his mere touch. Bella couldn't help but imagine would it would feel like to have his hands on the rest of her body. She must have moaned aloud or something as Edward increased the pressure on her back and she swears she heard him groan.

Once they reached her room, Edward pointed out his on the opposite side of the landing.

"If you need anything, I'm just across the hall, ok?" he asked.

"Yes thanks for showing me around Edward that was very nice of you"

"You welcome Bella" He smiles his crooked smile and Bella shuddered with desire.  
What was going on with her body? She obviously couldn't restrain herself as she lifted her hand and placed it against Edwards pale cheek.

"Do you feel that?" She whispered to him.

He closed his eyes, nodding. She felt his hand slide around her waist, bringing her body right up against his.

"Yes, I felt it since you covered me with your shield, it feels amazing" he smiled at her shyly.

"Me too..." Bella replies, her breath flowing over Edward's face was too much for him.

He groaned, "You smell of strawberries."

If Bella could blush she would have. Before she could answer, Edwards's lips were upon hers, soft at first, before he deepened it, moaning at her sweat taste. Bella's hands found themselves locked in Edwards's hair, pulling him closer.

She felt a sudden movement as he placed her back against the nearest wall in the bedroom.

Hands were roaming down her sides; she felt him tug beneath her shirt, his hands gliding over her bare skin and moaned at the overwhelming feeling.

She wanted more.

Edward seemed to agree and grasped onto her ass and with a squeeze, lifted her up against him, earning him another sexy moan. Bella has wrapped her legs around his waist, placing his hard on right against her warm centre. He groaned against her mouth when she started to move her hips, grinding slowly. He had never felt this good in his whole life. He wanted her.

"Mum, have you seen Belle? Alice wants to say sorry for her behaviour." Jaspers asked as he entered the living room.

"Yes dear, she is in her new room; probably settling in, she is so sweet, innocent, just like Edward, I wonder if they will become friends? Also Alice that was so rude of you to speak to her that way, don't do it again do you understand!" Esme exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Esme; it won't happen again, come on Jazz lets for find your daughter."

As Jasper climber the stairs with Alice he felt himself begin to harden with desire and suddenly turned to Alice, kissing her up against the banister.

"Jazz, what's got into you, we need to find Bella, this is not the time for this!" Alice yelled.

Her shock seemed to snap him out of it, and before she knew it he had growled and dashed quickly up the stairs, she shrugged before following.

She arrived to the top floor finally and stood next to Jasper, he looked demented, his face twisted in anger. He shoved the door open so hard it fell off its hinges.

They stared in to Bella's room at the couple making out against the wall, Alice was in shock. '_EDWARD!'_

He tore his lips away from Belle's in alarm and confusion, Bella staring back at him.

"Edward, why did you stop?" She whined.

He whipped his head around to see a very angry looking father staring back at him. He listened to his thoughts to try and find a way out of this, but all Jasper was thinking was…

'_You're so dead Eddie boy!_'

He gulped. Oh fuck.


	7. Shit hits the fan

'_You're so dead Eddie boy!_'

He gulped. Oh fuck.

It was like everything was in slow motion, one minute all Bella could think of were the lips on hers and the next they were being ripped away.

The next thing you know, Edward was being chased though the house by her extremely irate father, and when she says irate… she means he looked ready to explode, if he could burst a vain, the one on his head would be long gone by now.

_Shittttt…What the hell am I supposed to do? _Bella thought to herself as she followed everyone out into the back garden to witness what was probably Edwards last day on earth.

She looked on at them to see how she could intervene.

Edward meanwhile was trying his best to avoid Jaspers fists, his thoughts by now where beyond prediction, so Edward had to rely heavily on his instincts, one wrong move and he would be dead!

After all the Major doesn't take any prisoners when it comes to fighting.

"Listen Jasper, please calm down, let's talk about this like gentleman" Edward says in an attempt to reason with him, but Jasper was long gone, the only thing they could do was fight.

As Bella watched they two men fighting, blow after blow was sent in every direction, she had had enough!

She was a grown woman, and if she wanted to kiss a man, she bloody hell would!

Bella raced forward and in seconds had them both separated by her shield. Behind her was Edward, and on the other side of her shield was her father.

You could see that their instincts had come out, as Edward was pacing and growling, and her father was pounding against the invisible wall in an attempt to get back to fighting.

At first Bella's thought was of Edward, and that his growling was an extreme turn on.

Edward of course could sense this and moved over to her, casting deep glares at the growling vampire on the other side of the shield.

She was his he though, and he would touch her when and where he liked!

He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to nuzzle her neck, Bella shivered and with that her shield wavered, again her Edward was ripper from her and was being held by his neck by Jasper.

"You will not touch her!" Jasper snarled out, venom dripping from his mouth.

"She is mine!" Edward roared back.

"ENOUGH!"

Bella had her father thrown into the trees before just in time to stop him from biting into Edwards's neck.

"Stop this Dad, I'm a grown women, you have no right to get mad over things like this, it's not your concern over what or in this instance…_who_ I do anymore!"

"But Belle…"

"No! Apologise for fighting with your brother and friend and lets go back inside before any more shit hits the fan! For God sake it's like babysitting 2 year olds, over reactions much… jeeze!"

With their heads down the retreated in to the house, followed closely by the rest of the family.


End file.
